


In the Lion's Care

by AshynnaStarlight, Stunninglyignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: Cor has been helping Angelica out with some problems, and she wishes to thank him for all he has done.





	In the Lion's Care

**Author's Note:**

> A little teaser for what we are planning to write for the upcoming story with an original character we have written specially for it. All based on the story Wrecked.

Allie had been put in bed, bedtime story and all, so Cor and Angelica were able to relax in the living room. Angelica couldn’t shake the intense feeling of gratitude she felt for the older man – the Marshall. He certainly helped her out in a tough spot, and just so sweet with her baby sister. 

Everyone always saw Cor as a serious, stoic, and almost unfeeling male. She did not blame them. When you looked at him, it did not appear like he smiled much. Or could be painfully gentle. Oh if they only knew how tender those arms could be. The way his painfully blue eyes lit up with a smile. The faint quirk of his lips when she told a silly joke just to get that smile of him. 

Yeah, she had it bad. And she dared to believe, he had it bad for her too. He wouldn’t treat her the way he did if there wasn’t something. She needed that connection now, that comfort he could give to her. 

Those blue eyes watched her as she stepped closer and pulled him closer to her by pulling on his belt. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he grabbed her hands gently and removed them from the belt. “Angie, you know you don’t have to do anything. Especially not that. I helped you because I wanted to, not because I desired something in return.”

Such a sweet heart. Pushing herself up, so she could brush her lips against his. Feeling something melt inside of her when he responded lightly to her kiss. “Cor, don’t you like me touching you? I just want to thank you,” she murmured against his lips. 

“What I did, is the least I can do. And I like the way you make me feel.” It made Angelica feel so strong to hear him confess that she did indeed made him feel good. That he indeed felt something for her. 

“Cor, then let me make you feel good." Angie' hands went to his belt as she look up at him. "I don't see it as a chore. I like making you feel good."

He stared long and hard at her as she fumbled a bit with the belt buckle, his rough hands ghosting over the tops of her arms. “Okay, as long as you’re ready,” he replied to her – thinking back to all the things she had been through lately. The last thing he wanted, was her to do something she wasn’t emotionally ready. One of the reasons he had kept her at arm’s length as much as possible.

"I am." Smiling, she got down on her knees and took off his belt. With her soft lips, she pressed kisses on his crotch area and locked her eyes with the Marshall. Feeling how he radiated heat as he slowly hardened in his boxers.

"Angelica," Cor hisses as she pulled his pants down to massage him through his boxers. Becoming bigger against her hand, warmth spreading through his body from her touch. 

"Yes, sir?" she murmured coyly as she rubbed him through the fabric Carefully taking him out of his boxers and placed open mouth kisses on his cock, feeling him harden even more. She had the urge to rub her cheek like a kitten against him, dragging her tongue slowly over the shaft. 

"Keep going, don't stop," he replied, losing himself in the moment. The tightness and stoniness slowly leaking out of his face. Lips parting slightly. She licked his cock from base to tip, paying special attention to his sensitive tip. His head fell back as he gasped as Angie took his dick all the way into her mouth. "Fuck, you feel so good, Angie."

She hummed pleased around his cock at his praise, closing her eyes slightly so she could focus on the task. Bobbing her head up and down slowly, she relaxed her throat muscles to take him all the way in. Her fingers wrapped around his sack to massage his balls and add another layer of pleasure to the act. The way he filled her mouth made her think of how he would stretch her when he pushed into her. Those thoughts made her wiggle her hips an anticipation. 

Cor's hips betrayed his mind as he began to thrust his hips, Angie taking his dick further into her throat. She pulled back with a resounding pop as his dick left her mouth. Cor gave her a questionable look before she started stripping as well. "What? You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" Angie smirked cheekily at him. Oh that questionable little look suit him. Liked having him on the edge and at her mercy. He was always so dominate. 

"Allow me to help you." He helped her take off her clothes, pressing kisses against her bare skin as she sighed and moaned in response to his ministration. He wanted to make her feel just as good as she made him feel. Aside of that, he wished to use his body to let her know that this wasn't about him helping her, but two adults enjoying each other's company. He lifted her up and brought her to his bed, where he laid her down so carefully

He kissed her stomach after he casted her pants aside, revelling in the fact of how soft her skin was. Angie remained in only in her lacy underwear, and Cor gave her the most sexual smirk she'd ever seen before his mouth descendent on her sex. Her body immediately responded to his actions, gasping and moaning as Cor sucked on her clit through her panties. Even the non-direct contact made her tremble with pleasure. 

The Marshal had no mercy on her, he had made it his mission to blow her mind so good that she forgot all about her worries and stress. Lips wrapping around her clit after he took off her panties, he sucked hard and watched her as she arched her back in pleasure. Angie grabbed his hair to pull him closer against her wet lips as she rolled her hips – grinding against his face. "Cor," she whimpered. He made it hard for her to think, to focus on anything else but his touch.

"Let go, Angie. I want your essence dripping from my face," he murmured against her pussy. Getting intoxicated by her scent and taste. 

"But I want to come with you." She hissed out, fingers tightening in his coarse short hair. 

"You think this will be the only time I make you come tonight love?" He smirked as he ravaged her folds even more, demanding her to surrender herself to him. 

She rocked her core against Cor's face to add more friction. Cor plunged his tongue deep into her vagina. His fingers came up to rub her clit, giving her more pleasure than she thought was imaginable.

Angelica tried to not come, wanting to prolong the intense feeling he gave her as long as possible. But Cor had no mercy, tugging on her clit with his fingers just hard enough to trigger her climax and make her scream his name. Her juices gushing out of her which he lapped up eager, a little satisfied smirk on his lips. "Good girl," he praised her, voice muffled against her heat.

"Really?" She asked shyly, yeah, she had a bit of a praise kink. 

"Of course, love. I'm a man of my word, and I mean what I say." He rumbled in response. He stood up and leaned back down to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. She tasted herself on them and didn’t mind one bit. She made a move to go back down and give him his blow job when he stopped her. "Let's just skip this step and head straight to fucking. I want to fill your tight pussy with my girthy cock," Cor demanded roughly, a harsh line to his face as his eyes had darkened.

She shivered at the deep rumbling tone he used, the lusty command and nodded eagerly. He wasted no time spreading her thighs and thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. Her slickness and pleasures muscles made his entrance smooth, groaning as she felt so good around him. "Cor!" she mewled loudly as he filled her up so good, wiggling impatiently which created even more friction.

"Impatient little one, aren't we?" Cor groaned as he pumped slowly in and out of her. He continued his slow movements, driving Angie crazy. Her lust filled eyes roamed his muscular body. For a man in his fourties, he was damn fit. The young woman wrapped her legs around him and tried to get him to move faster, wanting the friction of their joined body's to increase. The older man just chuckled at her futile actions. 

"Just fuck me Immortal that's all I want!”

He gave her a few hard thrusts that made her cry out in excitement before slowing down again. Teasing her. Pushing her to the brink before pulling her back again. He leaned down and tugged on her nipple with his teeth, groaning as he felt her muscles ripple around his cock in response. Angie clawed his back, begging for more as sweat covered her body.

"Please Cor. I need you. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore," Angie begged  
Cor looked into her emerald eyes and saw pure passion looking back at him. How could he deny her now? He worked her walls as his cock continued to plow into her. So tight, so wet and right now, for the moment at least, she was all his. His balls began to twitch as he could feel his release working its way forward. He couldn't come until he made her release again, needing her to find her release first. She deserved it after all she's been through lately.

Angie let him have his way with her because damn, who knew the Immortal had the moves? Well she did. It made her jittery happy that she could get this side of him to come out. Moving her hand between them, she rubbed herself eager while she tweaked her nipple. "Close!" That was all the warning she could give him before a few well aimed thrusts against her g-spot made her screech like a banshee while she came.

"That's it baby, come on my dick." Cor huffed as he continued to fuck Angie relentlessly. His thrusts became more sporadic as his orgasm came closer. He nipped and licked at Angie's neck before he released his seed deep inside her tight little pussy as her walls milked him. Their lips met in a fiery passion while they both came down from their highs. Angie pulled back after a few moments so she could rub his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Cor, for taking my mind off things for a while," Angie panted as she tried to regain her breathe, her chest aching with the need for air. But it felt good.

 

"For you, always," he told her gently as he looked down at her young face. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't robbing her future. As 'the Immortal' he was in constant danger. Fighting to keep his King and people safe. But she didn't seem to care about the danger, only about being around him. Her middle name must be stubborn.

She whimpered under him as he pulled out slowly, feeling empty without him inside of her. Cor went to the bathroom and brought back a warm wash cloth. He cleaned his lover tenderly as her green eyes roamed his body and scars. Angie felt such an attraction towards the older man, but was unsure of his feelings towards her. "Will you let me love you Cor? Because I don’t know how to stop these feelings for you.”

He stared at her, eyes widening a little bit. It was one thing to care and have sex. But to love? No one loved him. "Are you sure? There is little that I can give you. Mostly just danger." He had enemies hidden in the shadows, waiting for a kink in his armour to use against him. She may be part of the Crownsguard, but he did not wish to put her in unnecessary danger. She would be in danger more than enough in the future with the career she had chosen. 

"Because you've already done so much for me. Cor, if it weren't for you, I'd be wallowing in misery right now and probably have a starving two year old on my hands. I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment right now, just a chance." Angie replied as she perched herself atop his body. "I'd understand if you would reject me because I am younger than you, but give me a chance and I'll prove you are worth it, that we are worth it."

He wrapped his arms around her and listened to what she had to say. Moving the information around in his mind and looked at it from all angles. A large part of him, told him not to do it. That it wasn’t right. But as he looked into those expressive eyes of hers, he felt his resolve melting away. If she was his, he could keep her safe. Her and her little sister. He leaned in and kissed her soft and sweet, lying down with her on their sides. "I'm happy with whatever time I can spend with you."

She answered his words with a huge smile that made her look brighter than the sun, her arms coming around him to hug him against her body. “Thank you, Cor. Thank you so much!”

He tucked her head under his chin as his arms came around her protectively. “No, Angelica…thank you for thinking I am worth it.”


End file.
